Aliansi Fiore-Alvarez
by 16N00b
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat bagaimana Fiore dan Alvarez sepakat untuk mendirikan sebuah aliansi. one-shot. Peringatan: cerita tidak mengikuti kronologi cerita official Fairy Tail. grammatical errors, OC, etc. I don't own Fairy Tail.


Setelah kematian Yang Mulia Spriggan, Raja Pertama Alvares, kerajaan yang dulu begitu kaya dan aman, sempat berada dalam ambang kehancuran. Tiga tahun lalu, Alvarez memulai perang untuk menaklukkan Fiore, sebuah kerajaan yang lebih kecil, letaknya 10 hari menyebrang laut darinya. Kekalahannya dalam perang melawan Magnolia membuat negara tersebut harus membayar hutang akibat kerusakan dan kematian yang timbul dari perang tersebut.

Selama berabad-abad masyarakat Alvarez menaruh harapan yang sangat besar kepada Yang Mulia Spriggan; Beliau telah menjaga stabilitas kerajaan dengan baik dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah rumah yang sejahtera bagi masyarakatnya. Namun semua itu musnah ketika kabar bahwa Yang Mulia Spriggan meninggal setelah beberapa hari menyatakan kalah perang terhadap Fiore. Staff kerajaan, Sisa dari jajaran 12 Pelindung Spriggan, memberikan pengumuman bahwa Yang Mulia Spriggan mati karena sakit yang tidak dapat diketahui penyebabnya. kemudian 5 orang yang tersisa dari jajaran 12 Pelindung Spriggan tersebut melantik diri untuk memerintah Alvarez sesuai perintah Yang Mulia.

Pada Tahun Pertama pemerintahan 5 Pelnidung Spriggan, Alvarez perlahan kembali pada kesejahteraannya setelah kekalahan perang. Hutang akibat perang masih tetap dapat terbayarkan meski banyak pemberontakan bermunculan akibat ketidak percayaan masyarakat pada 5 Pelindung Spriggan tersebut.

Sebuah masalah besar mulai muncul pada musim semi di tahun kedua; sebuah wabah mematikan melanda kerajaan. Gejala yang ditunjukkan dari wabah tersebut ialah munculnya bercak hitam pada tubuh penderita yang kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh penderita. Bercak tersebut meningkatkan kekuatan si penderita seiring tersebarnya bercak tersebut, bahkan masyarakat yang sebelumnya tidak dapat menggendalikan sihir mulai menunjukkan bakatnya setelah terkena wabah tersebut. Kemudian, momentum ini dimanfaatkan oleh seluruh organisasi yang berniat menurunkan jajaran Pelindung Spriggan dari jabatannya. Alhasil, enam bulan berturut-turut tentara kerajaan Alvarez yang terkenal kuat dalam berperang kewalahan untuk membendung pemberontakan. Kerajaan tersebut kembali pada masa diambang kehancuran.

Di bulan kedelapan perang dalam negeri tersebut, seluruh organisasi pemberontakan tengah mempersiapkan penyerangan penuh ke pusat kerajaan. Pemberontakan tersebut dipimpin oleh seseorang bernama Testo, dia adalah penderita dari wabah hitam dan seorang taktikus handal. Ia mendapatkan sihir pengendalian kesadaran yang ia manfaatkan untuk menaklukkan pos demi pos pertahanan Alvarez selama 8 bulan. Pada titik ini, bercak yang dimiliki Testo berikut sebagian besar tentaranya telah menutup sebagian besar wajah mereka. Seluruh tubuh mereka hitam kecuali bola mata mereka. Tiba-tiba ditengah masa persiapan serangan akhir kubu pemberontak tersebut, Testo membunuh setengah dari tentaranya sendiri dalam satu malam. Kabar yang mengejutkan itu tentu saja langsung menyebar keseluruh antero Alvarez.

Mengetahui kabar tersebut, 5 Pelindung Spriggan berniat memanfaatkan momentum tersebut untuk memukul mundur pasukan pemberontak. Niatan itu batal ketika ada kunjungan mendadak dari calon Ratu Fiore sendiri. Ia memberitakan bahwa Fiore juga terserang oleh wabah bercak hitam yang mereka beri nama wabah Zeref.

Kunjungan mendadak Fiore sempat tidak diterima dengan baik oleh jajaran Pelindung Spriggan karena sesuai dengan kontrak mereka setelah perang, Alvarez memutus kontak mereka dengan kerajaan seberang lautan tersebut seolah mereka tidak pernah bersinggungan. Alvarez hanya akan melakukan hubungan negara ketika datang waktunya bagi mereka untuk membayar hutang pada Fiore.

Untungnya, sebelum kesalahpahaman berlanjut, calon Ratu Fiore mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia memiliki metode preventif untuk menghambat pertumbuhan wabah bercak hitam tersebut...

Wabah Zeref mulai menyerang Fiore di pertengahan musim semi. Pada awalnya wabah tersebut dipandang baik oleh Magnolia bahkan kerajaan tersebut telah merencanakan penempatan beberapa penderita untuk membantu kepentingan negara. Ternyata ditengah maraknya kabar bawa wabah hitam (yang pada saat itu belum mendapat nama resmi dari Fiore), seorang tabib sihir yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran, dibantu oleh guild sihir Fairy Tail, meneliti seorang penderita yang datang dari guild yang sama. Penderita yang diteliti tersebut tak lain adalah Makarov Dreyar, mantan kepala Fairy Tail (kepala Fairy Tail yang sekarang adalah Mirajane Strauss).

Singkat Cerita, ditemukan bahwa bercak hitam tersebut sebenarnya tidak meningkatkan kekuatan sihir seseorang, malah sebaliknya mengkonsumsi sumber sihir yang dimiliki penderita. Penjelasan berikutnya mengenai wabah ini adalah bercak hitam yang perlahan menyebar tersebut bergerak seperti segerombolan ular dalam ukuran kecil dan banyak kedalam tubuh. Membuka paksa seluruh titik-titik sihir si penderita hingga bercak hitam tersebut mendapatkan Inti sihir penderita dan mengkonsumsinya dalam hitungan detik. Ketika bercak hitam tersebut berhasil mengkonsumsi seluruh Inti sihir penderita bisa dikatakan bahwa penderita itu telah mati tapi tubuhnya masih dapat bergerak-tanpa kesadaran, menghancurkan segala yang ada disekitarnya-hingga seluruh sumber sihir yang tersisa dalam tubuh penderita tersebut habis karena digunakan terus menerus.

Sama seperti legenda tentang Zeref yang digambarkan sebabagai kegelapan yang menawarkan sebuah kekuatan besar untuk memenuhi hasrat manusia sebelum mereka diperbudak olehnya (Zeref). Bercak hitam tersebut tampak memberikan kekuatan sihir kepada penderitanya dengan membuka semua titik-titik sihir dalam tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya menggerogoti Inti sihir si penderita yang juga merupakan jiwa dari penderita. Itulah asal muasal nama wabah ini.

Penjelasan yang diberikan oleh pihak Fiore terdengar seperti dongeng bocah kecil bagi 5 Pelindung Spriggan.

Namun calon Ratu Fiore bersikukuh supaya mereka mempercayai kabar tentang wabah Zeref yang juga melandanya. Ia bahkan memberikan tawaran untuk menghapuskan semua hutang Alvarez bila mereka bersedia membantu Fiore untuk menemukan obat dari penyakit ini.

"Jikalau tuan putri ingin melanjutkan _stand up comedy ini_ untuk memohon agar kami menjalin hubungan baik kembali dengan Fiore, mungkin tuan putri bisa melakukannya dilain hari. Pekalah keadaan sekitar Anda, tuan putri, kami punya beberapa pemberontak untuk ditaklukkan," Invel Yura, ketua dari 5 Pelindung Spriggan tanpa segan menolak tawaran dari calon Ratu Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore.

Seorang jendral yang datang bersama Hisui geram sewajar para patriotis negara pada umumnya, "Lancang sekali kau berbicara pada Yang Mulia Putri!"

Invel langsung menimpali, "Lancang sekali _kalian,_ menamai sebuah wabah dengan nama Yang Mulia kami Spriggan, Zeref."

Sang jendral hendak memberontak namun Hisui melarangnya. Hisui tau benar bahwa ia memberikan nama Zeref pada wabah yang baru saja marak pada saat itu tidak akan diterima oleh kerajaan Alvarez, "Maafkan kelancangan kami, akan tetapi, kita semua tahu Zeref yang kita maksud disini bukanlah pribadi yang pernah memerintah Alvarez ini dengan baik," jawab Hisui sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Lantas?" Invel berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"yang kita bicarakan disini ialah sihir kegelapan Zeref itu sendiri. lagipula..." Hisui memberikan kode kepada Invel supaya semua staff kerajaan mereka selain 5 Pelindung Spriggan meninggalkan ruangan, sebab Hisui pun memerintahkan rombongannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Ada jeda sedikit lama dalam percakapan mereka hingga semua staff yang tidak berkepentingan pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

Invel memulai, "lagipula?"

"Lagipula kami, Fiore, tidak akan memberikan menamai wabah dari nama seseorang tanpa ijin mereka pribadi."

Invel terkejut akan kabar yang diberikan oleh Hisui, "Maksudmu? Yang Mulia masih hidup?"

Hisui mengangguk, "sehat walafiat di kota kami. Beliau juga yang menemukan asal usul wabah ini. Dan beliau juga yang meminta kami untuk menemukan penawar dari wabah ini di Kerajaan Alvarez"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Invel berkata, "Baiklah kami terima tawaran Fiore untuk membuat aliansi," keempat pelindung Spriggan yang lain menolak dengan keras, "diam! tidakkah kalian ingat permintaan Yang Mulia Zeref sebelum meninggalkan Alvarez?" Invel mengatur emosinya kembali sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan calon Ratu Fiore, "Kami akan membuat aliansi dengan Fiore, beriku dengan kompensasi yang ditawarkan, yaitu menghapus hutang kerajaan kami."

Hisui tersenyum dan mendekat untuk menjabat tangan Invel, "Terimakasih Tuan Invel, juga jajaran Pelindung Spriggan yang terhormat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay done .3.)/

cerita ini berantakan, ya memang.

banyak _plot holes,_ ya saya mengakuinya.

Jujur saja, saya hanya menuliskan plot yang ada dikepala saya ini. Ingin melanjutkan cerita ini tetapi... entahlah.

Trimakasih jika ada yang membaca tulisan ini hingga akhir .w.)/


End file.
